


You Know I Got You

by ohthathurt (cloisterrific_221B)



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt Liam, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Zayn, WWA Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloisterrific_221B/pseuds/ohthathurt
Summary: Liam huffed at him and gave him an awkward smile. Zayn’s own smile fell slightly as he frowned in confusion. Liam was grimacing rather than smiling at him, his forehead creased in tension and his posture awkward like he was favouring one side.





	You Know I Got You

Liam groaned in pain and thumped his head against the bathroom door in frustration. He was sprawled across the damp floor in an awkward pose because he’d lost his footing while getting out of the shower. Apparently, Liam  _wasn’t_ training to be a ballet dancer and fell down into a heap of agony.

The pain was mostly concentrated around his foot and a glance at it confirmed it wasn’t a fracture or anything gruesome because he’s pretty sure he’d have passed out at the sight of a bone sticking out.

Little by little, he was able to move his foot around which didn’t feel so bad but it was tender like someone had taken a hammer to it.

Now the difficult part was getting up and out with his dignity intact. He sighed heavily and braced for pain.

They were in their last few legs of the WWA tour and Liam had gone and sprained his ankle like a proper dolt. He was in the middle of berating himself mentally when the door knob jiggled and  _oh, shit what was he gonna tell Zayn?_

Being out with Louis always took a load of stress off Zayn’s mind and he was feeling loose and happy, probably from laughing too much at Louis’ silly jokes and antics. He needed to catch up with Liam, soon since separation anxiety was still a thing for them. The boys had teased them too much but they could talk when Harry and Louis could barely separate from each other without a goodbye kiss.

He pushed the door open to a delectable sight; Liam was stood in front of the bed with a towel loose around his hips and skin flushed and damp from a shower. Zayn licked his lips and finally entered the room, catching his boyfriend off guard with a wolf whistle.

Liam huffed at him and gave him an awkward smile. Zayn’s own smile fell slightly as he frowned in confusion. Liam was grimacing rather than smiling at him, his forehead creased in tension and his posture awkward like he was favouring one side. He quickly looked Liam over but found nothing amiss.

“Hey, you’re back! Listen where did you - ?”

But Zayn cut him off quickly, “Are you alright?” He took in Liam’s wide eyes and caught expression as he rubbed a hand over his face. All of this was basically a tell that Liam was trying to hide something.

“Babe?” Zayn edged closer with outstretched hands, “What’s wrong? You hurt?”

Liam paused for a moment before quickly shaking his head while pasting on a passable smile.

Zayn’s eyes narrowed accusingly, “You hesitated.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “Alright Olaf, I hurt my ankle because I slipped in the bathroom, you happy?”

“Wha-? Liam! ‘Course I’m not happy. You okay now? How bad is the pain? Show me!” Zayn turned into a bossy nurse soon enough as he had Liam inclined on the bed, still naked under his towel, with his injured ankle propped up in his boyfriend’s lap.

Liam’s jaw clenched as he gritted his teeth to stifle a cry of pain. Okay, so maybe it did hurt.

Zayn caught his pained expression and quickly whipped out his cellphone while eyeing Liam, daring him to protest. But Liam had admitted defeat in the face of pain (Payne, ha) and was completely at the mercy of his boyfriend’s care.

**

With his ankle all bandaged up, he sat on their shared bed with a rather sour expression as his boyfriend  _fluffed his pillows._

Liam huffed irritatedly, “Honestly, Zayn, I’m fine! You’d think I was dying by the way – “

He was cut off with a sharp look from his boyfriend so he returned to his silent treatment.

Zayn snorted, “Cute.” He booped Liam’s nose and strode off to order them something to eat. The boys had all taken a piss out of Liam’s ‘condition’ and gone off to do whatever the hell they wanted while Liam was stuck here. Though his saving grace was that he was with his boyfriend; now if only said boyfriend could stop being overbearing.

He realized in all the time it took him to fall in the bathroom, get found out by Zayn, have his ankle trapped by a hefty bandage, and being tucked in to ‘recover’, he hadn’t used the toilet. And now he had to go.

So inch by inch, he slowly edged off the bed only to be stopped by a dramatic gasp.

“What are you doing?” His boyfriend’s voice rang through the room.

Liam winced, “I need to use the loo, c’mon let me go in peace, would you?” Zayn didn’t reply so Liam continued his efforts thinking that was all the permission he needed.

But Zayn appeared in front of him and bent down to –

He picked Liam up, bridal style and the man let out a yelp and clutched Zayn’s shoulders in fear of being dropped.

“Zayn, put me down!” He reprimanded his boyfriend but he was already being transported to the door of the bathroom and dropped very lightly onto his good foot.

Zayn was barely panting, looking very proud of himself. Liam rolled his eyes but gave him a grateful kiss before he went off to do his business.

**

They couldn’t postpone the show, not with Liam’s measly sprain as an excuse to cancel venues and tickets. So with a firm yes, the show was scheduled as listed.

Zayn had frowned something ferocious at the event managers but Liam only grasped his hand and whispered, “You’ll take care of me, yeah?”

His boyfriend’s frown had melted away instantly replaced with a fond smile that made his heart skip a beat. “Yeah, babe always.”

And that was that; but Liam hadn’t anticipated Niall and Zayn carrying him out onto the stage, one boy on each side of him, Liam’s arms around their necks, one leg in each of their arms.

He felt like some sort of showpiece being transported in front of thousands of people.

“Seriously? Put me down!  _Please_  put me down it’s just a sprain and oh God everyone’s watching.” His protests went unheard as the two boys finally came to a stop and perched him ever so gently onto a bench.

“Was that necessary?” Liam demanded, but he was smiling, something about the crowd cheering for him had him in an emotional mood.

Niall shrugged before gesturing towards Zayn with his head, “Ask this one. I only followed your boyfriend’s instructions.”

Liam turned his head to glare at his boyfriend but it was a fond expression, he could tell. The other boy was already smiling gently down at him. He leaned in, “I promised Karen, didn’t I? What kind of a future son-in-law would I be if I broke her only son?”

Zayn stood up straight, smugly taking in Liam’s shocked expression that quickly turned into a fit of giggles.

“I hate you!” He managed between his laughter. Zayn started walking backwards and away from him, to go take his own position as the show finally started.

“Hate you too, baby!” He called out one last time to Liam before turning away, both boys suspiciously blushing under the fierce lights.


End file.
